


King Destroyer

by Atsuki-hime (Atsuki_hime)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Character Death, Fantasy, M/M, Masturbation, Shapeshifter, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:06:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atsuki_hime/pseuds/Atsuki-hime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war is finally over, and Kalkien settles in for a bath <em>in<em> his lover.</em></em></p>
            </blockquote>





	King Destroyer

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to the lovely samsarapine for her wonderful pinch-hitting beta work! Any mistakes are mine, and mine alone. This was written for smut_fest over at Livejournal for the "Shapeshifters" round.

"Kal…"

Kalkien twists the sword in his enemy's gut for emphasis.

"Save your words, Servios," Kalkien says. "It's over."

Servios--the King Destroyer, the man on the other end of Kalkien's sword--only watches Kalkien with wide, dark eyes. Dark blood bubbles up from Servios's mouth, dribbles down his pale chin and drips onto his armor.

"Kal," Servios tries again, but the words are rough and forced, as if he's struggling to speak. Kalkien thinks the sword in his belly has something to do with it.

"My name is Kalkien," Kalkien growls. He will never permit scum such as Servios to use such familiar terms with him. Only one person is allowed to call him Kal, and Servios will never have that privilege.

" _Please_ ," Servios begs, reaching out with trembling hands for Kalkien's face.

Kalkien flinches in disgust and pulls his sword out of Servios. Servios crumples to his hands and knees, blood spilling from his open wound onto the rocky ground beneath them. Servios takes large, stuttering breaths, and Kalkien knows it won't be long now. The wound is fatal.

"Kal," Servios gasps out, looking up at Kalkien with such wide, pained eyes. Something twinges in Kalkien's chest--a spot that holds memories of a past meant to be forgotten--before his resolve kicks in and decides that the time has come.

"Die with honor, Servios," Kalkien says, placing the tip of his sword on Servios's cheek. "This war is over. You will never own my country. You will never own _me_."

Kalkien had always imagined that Servios would die spitting and shouting, cursing Kalkien's name and trying to take Kalkien down with him. Servios was a stubborn tyrant who had refused to die for over twenty years, and Kalkien had believed that Servios would go down in fire.

Instead, Servios is looking at Kalkien with defeat and resignation in his dark, bottomless eyes. Their battle had been nothing more than Servios blocking all of Kalkien's attacks, and Kalkien had wondered if Servios had finally given up. Kalkien's troops had been advancing upon Servios's army for months now, gaining ground and chipping away at Servios's defenses while only growing stronger in the process.

Had Servios seen this day coming? Had he finally realized that his pursuits at trying to conquer Aurora--to conquer _Kalkien_ \--were all in vain?

Had Servios known that this day was his last day to live?

"Goodbye, old friend," Kalkien murmurs, and tears begin to stream down Servios's face. Servios opens his mouth as if he wants to say something else, but Kalkien's sword is slicing through his neck before the words come.

The King Destroyer's severed head topples to the ground.

-x-x-x-

Aurora finally has its victory over the Damasta--a war that has been fought for over a decade. With the death of Servios, King of Damasta and commander of the Damastian army, Damasta had surrendered to Aurora and hasty negotiations were made for a peace treaty.

It has been two days since the fall of Servios, and Kalkien has not had a moment of sleep since then. Working with Damastian officials to get the treaty signed as soon as possible was an arduous duty after spending hours on the battlefield, but the negotiations were a necessity and as Aurora's King, it was Kalkien's responsibility to see it through.

Aurora and Damasta were now officially allies, even if the waters between them remain troubled.

Now, finally with a few spare hours to himself before more meetings with Damasta's officials, Kalkien nods to the guards standing outside of his room and they part to let him in. Kalkien makes sure he hears the door click behind him and the lock slide into place before letting his shoulders slump. His exhaustion is bone--deep and his wounds still ache, even if they are light, and he wants nothing more than a hot bath and some sleep.

"Levnos!" Kalkien calls. The large expanse of his room is silent. "Levnos, where are you hiding?"

Kalkien's body aches for Levnos's touch. Kalkien hasn't seen Levnos in a fortnight, and he misses his lover deeply. Levnos is his head advisor and has been nearly as busy as Kalkien working the war from behind the scenes. Levnos does not set foot on the battlefield, and most of their communication has been through the Mind-Walkers. Hearing Levnos's voice echoing in his head through a third-party telepathic link was no substitute for the vibrations of Levnos's voice against Kalkien's skin in person.

"Levnos!" Kalkien calls again, stripping off his armor as he makes his way deeper into the room and towards the bath. He can hear running water in the other room, and knows that Levnos is there. The fact that Levnos isn't answering him only adds to the unsettled feeling he's had in his gut since Servios's death, but Levnos has been known for playing his games.

Kalkien's wounds sting as he removes his armor and the cool, open air rushes over his body. It's painful and refreshing at the same time. Kalkien's body is a road-map of war--scars of different lengths and thicknesses litter his body from head to toe. A large, ropey scar trails down his neck and winds across his chest, ending just above his hip. It's a souvenir from an encounter with Servios just before the war between Aurora and Damasta began--when Servios had betrayed him and tried to claim Kalkien as his concubine. When Kalkien had refused, Servios had then tried to claim his life.

Servios made a huge mistake when he didn't make sure that Kalkien was dead that day.

Shedding his last piece of armor, Kalkien is completely naked as he walks to the door that leads to the bath. The running water stops the moment he pushes the door open, and a cloud of steam rushes over his body. The room is warm and humid, the scent of jasmine and rose heavy in the air. Kalkien inhales deeply, letting the warmth and smell soothe his aching muscles, before stepping into the room.

Dozens of candles illuminate the room, flickering off the walls and ceiling, giving the room a warm, soothing glow. Kalkien is not a romantic, but he appreciates the soft atmosphere the candles create. In the center of the room is the in--ground bath, large enough to hold an entire platoon. The steam that fills the room emanates from the bath in a thick cloud, and Kalkien's body begs to be submerged in the hot water. Enough oils and soaps line the rim of the bath to supply Kalkien for an entire lifetime, but there is still one thing missing.

The room is empty.

Kalkien pads over to the tub, kneeling against the edge and running his fingers through the water. The water is deliciously hot, nearly scalding, and Kalkien nearly groans with want. He hasn't bathed in nearly a week, and if Kalkien has a weakness, it is for a long, hot bath.

However, the water feels different, like he's running his fingers through liquid silk. Underneath the glow of the candlelight, the water shimmers beautifully in the light, and Kalkien smiles.

"Levnos," Kalkien murmurs, and slips into the bath.

Kalkien is not a vocal man, but he can't help but groan in pleasure once he is seated in the bath. The water comes up to his chest, and the heat makes his toes curl. His wounds sting at first, but the sting fades to a dull ache and his knotted muscles begin to yield to the warmth of the water.

"I needed this, Lev," Kalkien moans, and the water ripples around him playfully. Kalkien smiles and runs his fingers through the water, marveling at the intense, soothing heat and unique softness of the liquid. Bathing in the shimmering water is one of Kalkien's favorite things, especially since the act is extremely intimate. Not only that, but it is only possible because Levnos is one of the only Aquaformers left in Aurora.

Kalkien's body slowly begins to relax, every tense muscle soothed by the heat of the water. Beneath the surface, the water begins to swirl around his body in a steady jet, massaging his body and easing the aches of his wounds.

Kalkien is in bliss. He hadn't realized how tight his body is until it begins to unwind in the current of Levnos's jet. The endorphins kick in, and Kalkien's eyes flutter closed as he rests his head against the edge of the bath. 

The jets make sure to take care of every inch of Kalkien's body, paying special attention to his shoulders and legs. They caress his wounds gently, washing away the dried blood and grime. Kalkien sighs in appreciation, slowly sinking into the water more and more until the water it comes up to his chin, basking Levnos's currents.

Kalkien's groin stirs when the jets run over his chest, right over his nipples. The jet runs up and down his chest, making sure to pay special attention to his nipples as they harden underneath their current. Kalkien shivers from the sensation, and he's half hard when another jet that had been working on his legs moves up to caress his balls.

Kalkien hisses in pleasure before clenching his teeth when the jet on his balls expands to his stiff cock. His erection is throbbing now, aching to be touched after weeks of neglect, and when the jet circles around his entire cock, slowly moving up and down, Kalkien throws back his head and moans.

The silkiness of the water combined with the jet produced by Levnos's Aquaforming feels like a soft, warm, vibrating sleeve enveloping his aching erection, stroking tenderly. The water can't mimic Levnos's tight, hot hole, but the way the water swirls around the swollen, purple head of his cock while continuing to massage his nipples and balls makes Kalkien whimper.

"More," Kalkien groans, and he can't stop his hips from shallowly thrusting into the jet. He blindly rummages around the edge of the bath, grabbing a bottle of oil that has a heady, musky aroma and twisting off the cap. Without opening his eyes, he pours the oil over his hand, rubbing it between his fingertips until he's thoroughly satisfied before tossing the bottle away. He reaches into the water and in between the crease of his ass, tentatively probing his hole with one finger.

"Yes," Kalkien sighs as his middle finger slips inside of the tight ring of muscle. Some of the oil has washed away, making the entry rough, but the burn of stretching himself only heightens the pleasure of the jet on his cock. 

Kalkien rides his own finger, thrusting into the jet and coming back down on his slick digit. He adds a second finger after the burn of the first begins to subside, and it isn't long before the knuckles of his free hand go white from gripping the edge of the bath too hard as he comes. The jets over his nipples and cock intensify as he rides out his orgasm, and Kalkien's groans of pleasure echo off of the walls. He begins to come down from his peak, and the jets slow down before vanishing completely. Kalkien's fingers slip out of his hole and he rests both of his arms along the edge of the bath and lets out a long, satisfied sigh.

"Levnos," Kalkien murmurs, his body pleasantly limp from his orgasm. The water is murky with his seed. "Come to me. I want to see you."

The water around him ripples in approval, and the center of the tub begins to bubble violently. The water boils higher and higher, forming into a beautiful, shimmering jetstream. The jet grows tall, and Kalkien smiles as the water begins to take the form of a human standing on top of the water. The water calms as the figure solidifies and the features become distinguishable. The figure is a naked man.

But the man is not Levnos.

Levnos has platinum hair that falls in silky sheets to his hips, gracefully arched platinum brows and shining silver eyes. Levnos's skin is flawless and pale, and his body is lithe, but strong. Levnos is beautiful, and everything Kalkien has ever wanted.

The man before him, treading the surface of the water on bare feet just like an Aquaform, has short, black hair and thick eyebrows. His body is taut and scar-riddled, just like Kalkien's, and his skin isn't beautiful the way Levnos's skin is. No, his skin is pallid and almost translucent, nearing sickly. His lips are full and pale and his eyes are dark and bottomless.

This man is a ghost.

"Servios!" Kalkien shouts, and Servios grins wickedly.

"Astute observation, Kalkien," Servios replies, and Kalkien's mind reels. Kalkien can feel every muscle in his body tighten as he prepares to go on the defensive.

"Where is Levnos?" Kalkien demands, fury in his voice. "How are you still alive?"

"Levnos--and his head--are in the custody of Damastian soldiers, being prepared for cremation."

Time stops.

_No._

Kalkien remembers. He remembers the pleading look in Servios's eyes as they fought, begging Kalkien to listen to words that would not come--begging Kalkien to see something that could not be seen. Kalkien remembers the familiarities Servios whispered after Kalkien had struck the final, fatal blow. 

"Please," Servios had said.

_Please._

"It's amazing what you can do when you get your hands on a powerful Mind-Walker," Servios continues nonchalantly, as if he isn't standing stark naked on the surface of the water and is supposed _to be dead_. "Levnos's mind wasn't terribly protected. All we needed to do was project a few troubled screams that sounded like you into his head, and he came _running_."

Kalkien remembers the tears streaming down Servios's face mere seconds before Kalkien's sword severed his head. He remembers the lifeless eyes staring back at him, begging him to see. Begging Kal to see…

It wasn't _Servios's_ dismembered head on the ground.

"Did you know that Aquaforming is a blood trait? I've been working on acquiring the Formers' powers for years, and I've finally done it. A little bit of Levnos's blood and biological engineering have given me his gift. Getting him to look like, me, though, and seal his vocal cords and Aquaforming-- _that_ was the hard part--"

Kalkien sees red.

Everything seems to blur together after that. Kalkien is charging at Servios through the water, his veins filled with murderous rage. He will kill Servios. He will rip Servios to shreds, and feast on the pieces. He will piss on the remains and deliver them personally to each of Damasta's holy temples. Then, he will have his army invade Damasta and burn every single fucking village to the ground.

Except Kalkien can't get his hands on Servios because Servios's body melds into the water beneath him, slipping out of Kalkien's grasp.  
The fucker took Levnos's Aquaforming! He tricked Levnos and took his Aquaforming and made Levnos look like him and fuck, _fuck_! Kalkien _killed_ Levnos. Kalkien didn't see what was right in fucking front of him and Levnos is fucking dead because of Servios.

"This is such a nifty ability," Kalkien hears behind him and he turns in a blind fury, coming face to face with Servios. Servios is smirking, looking at his hands in wonder.

"Scum!" Kalkien bellows and lunges for Servios, only to meet nothing but water. Kalkien emerges from the water, crying out in rage.

"This is what I loved so much about you, Kalkien," Servios's voice whispers into Kalkien's ear, and pale arms wrap around Kalkien's waist. Kalkien tries to struggle away, but Servios's arms form into jets of water that begin to expand across Kalkien's entire body, binding him in place. Kalkien roars in anger.

"You were always so feisty," Servios continues, circling around Kalkien to meet him eye to eye. Kalkien spits in his face, and Servios laughs, wiping it away.

"I will fucking kill you!" Kalkien shouts, continuing to struggle against the currents holding him in place. The water is slowly creeping up his torso, toward his neck. "I will rip you to pieces and destroy your fucking country!"

"I don't think you're in the right position to be making those commitments," Servios says with a chuckle, leaning in with a taunting smirk. "Swear your allegiance to me, Kalkien, and all of this stops."

"Never!"

"Then die."

The currents binding Kalkien in place creep up his neck and over his mouth and nose. He can't struggle anymore, held stiffly in place by Servios's Aquaforming. He tries to breath, but water floods his mouth and nostrils, pouring into his lungs. It burns, and Kalkien holds his breath. His eyes have been left uncovered, and Servios watches him from his leisurely stance against the rim of the bath.

"The Mind-Walker can make me look like you," Servios says, his eyes never leaving Kalkien's. "Just like he did to Levnos. And he can make your corpse look like Levnos. Aurora will gasp at the story--Levnos, the traitor, trying to murder his lover, the King, in the bath." Servios gasps in mock horror. "And the poor King, in his defense, could not sway Levnos from his evil doings, and had to drown him in the bath to save his own life. Oh, the tragedy!"

Kalkien's lungs burn and his vision begins to swim. He doesn't know if he can hold his breath much longer.

"The King will mourn his lover, even if only briefly, before collaborating with Damasta to combine their military forces and begin the infiltration of Ros."

Kalkien tries to shout at Servios, demanding to be let free. Servios, the King Destroyer, is planning on posing as Kalkien and invading a country that has been allies with Aurora for centuries. He knew Servios had had his eyes on Ros for years, but Ros was heavily protected by Auroran forces and nearly impenetrable. Had this been Servios's plan from the very beginning? Snuff out the King of Aurora and form a super--army to take over Ros?

However, Kalkien's voice cannot be heard. He can't struggle. He can only fight against the blackness beginning to cloud his vision and the horrible ache in his chest. It feels like his head and chest are about to explode.

Servios pushes himself off of the edge of the bath and strides through the water, closing the distance between them. He looks at Kalkien with a heavy expression, the taunting smirk completely vanishing. Servios reaches over and takes a handful of Kalkien's auburn hair into his hand.

"I will mourn you, Kalkien," Servios says, staring straight into Kalkien's eyes. "I gave you so many chances to be with me. We could have made history--we could have been legends together. We could have been equals, and I would have loved you more than anything on this disgusting planet, and you could have loved me in return."

Servios tightens his grip on Kalkien's hair, but Kalkien feels no pain except for the overwhelming burning in his chest. His vision is tunneling, and he knows his time is almost up.

"I will mourn you," Servios repeats, grief and something else--regret?--tinging his voice, but then he lets go of Kalkien's hair and steps back. "I loved you, but even with time, that has faded. I said it once before, Kalkien, so many years ago, and I will say it again."

Servios smiles, and Kalkien's survival instincts betray him as he takes a huge breath in order to stop the burning. Instead, water floods his throat and fills his stomach and lungs, and his heart begins to stutter.

"Everything you have, and everything you ever will have, belongs to me. Your army, your kingdom, your face. Everything, Kalkien."

_Levnos, what have I done?_

"You were doomed from the very beginning."

The last thing Kalkien sees is Servios turning around and reaching up, taking the hand of a stranger standing outside of the bath. The stranger lifts Servios out and wraps Servios in a large towel, keeping his arms around Servios's body and holding Servios close. The stranger presses a chaste kiss on Servios's cheek, and Servios leans into the touch.

"Goodbye, Kalkien. I will miss you."

And Kalkien knows no more.


End file.
